Meeting
by Hyfy
Summary: Based on second-half of the episode 'Welcome to My Nightmare'. Mystel-centric.


Christmas wishlist: Beyblade for Christmas. Mystel rocks. Hahas. This is set in that episode where Crusher and Ming Ming go try to destroy Tyson's beyblade. I have a sudden fascination with Mystel. It just so happens that Garland is in this fill-in-the-blanks-for-the-series too. ^.^

--

Mystel sat on the roof of the BEGA building, staring. He was supposed to be 18 floors below his current position. Boris had summoned him, along with Moses and Ming Ming to his office. He smirked, remembering who had been sent to look for him that evening.

_He was at the same place. The BEGA roof. This place was brilliant, it was the highest building in Tokyo. Mystel had no idea how people endured being down below, but the roofs with no people and stunning quiet suited him. He didn't mind spending the day lying on his back, watching the clouds go by._

_He sat up, drawing one knee to his chest. Abruptly, he lay on his stomache and peered over the edge of the building, eyeing the crowds below him. The BEGA building was the best, it had a spectacular view. A pity there was no roof access from the building itself. He spotted the unmistakeable figure of Garland weaving through the park surrounding the building. For some odd reason, he seemed to be checking the trees and some of the shorter buildings. Mystel grinned suddenly. He knew why Garland was checking trees around the park. And he was about to have fun proving Garland right._

_Taking a running jump, Mystel leaped off the roof, and started hopping down the buildings towards the park. Noting which tree Garland was about to look up, he took a final jump, landing on a branch, and promptly swinging himself so that he hung upside down from it, right in Garland's surprised face. Startled, he took a step back, tripping over a loose rock and landing square on his rear._

_"Heya Garland!" Mystel greeted, laughing. "Nice to see you. Having fun on the ground?"_

Garland hadn't been too happy with him about that. But he told Mystel that Boris wanted to see him, Ming Ming and Moses in his office at eight, and promptly left without ceremony. The look on his face had been worth it, though.

Mystel glanced at the clocktower to his left. Seven fifty-five. Perhaps he wouldn't go for whatever Boris had in mind for him. Having a history of not turning up when people were looking for him, he could skip out on anything and no one would make any particular fuss about it. He had a bad feeling about today. Boris musn't have liked Garland losing during the morning's match. And Boris wasn't the most wonderful person on Earth when displeased.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mystel could see Ming Ming and Moses, clearly disquieted. Few things sent Moses into a state of agitation. They were heading off in the general direction of a housing district, conveniently where the Kinomiya dojo was situated. And the two of them had just come from a meeting with Boris.

They _wouldn't.. but it's because of Boris that we're here today. Do they have a choice?_

Glad that he had decided to skip out on today's meeting with Boris, Mystel jumped off the roof, stopping at the floor where Brooklyn trained.

Mystel saw the door opening, and a peek of Garland's hand and the end of his ponytail. About to knock on the window - stupid BEGA windows were inaccessible from the outside - he paused. His team captain stumbled unseeingly out of Brooklyn's training room, his hand over his mouth, as if he were struggling not to throw up.

_Garland?_

Garland's body made a few heaving movements, then he stopped, and let his hand down, leaning heavily on the wall. He was breathing heavily, as if just not vomiting had taken a great deal out of him - and it probably had, if the urge had been that strong. Stupid Garland. He just had to prove that he was a macho-shit act-tough guy, even when no one was around. His eyes were closed, composing himself. Mystel mentally reminded himself to look as if he had seen nothing. Garland wouldn't appreciate inquiries as to his well-being, both mental and physical.

Garland looked up at the tapping sound. Outside the window hung the visage of a grinning Mystel in a position that forcibly reminded Garland of when he had gone to look for Mystel that evening. This had better not be Mystel up to a trick again. He narrowed his eyes, sorely tempted to just leave Mystel outside and force him to go upstairs using ordinary means - such as taking a lift.

The tapping became more insistent, and Mystel looked impatient. Not to mention that the boy looked serious for once. He sighed. Mystel was an idiot. He lifted the latch on the inside and opened the window. Without further ado, Mystel quickly hopped into the air-conditioned room before Garland could change his mind.

Garland opened his mouth to admonish him, and to mildly suggest that he use front door to get into the building, and was hastily cut across by Mystel.

"Garland, I dunno what to think, but Moses and Ming Ming headed off towards Tyson's house, and they just came out of the meeting with Boris." he said quickly. "I think we should go! I don't think they're doing anything as amiable as wishing Tyson's team good luck for tomorrow, they looked flustered."

Garland raised an eyebrow, unwilling to fall for a trick if Mystel was playing one on him. "Weren't you supposed to be in that selfsame meeting? Don't tell me I landed on my ass for nothing. And how the hell do you tell that they aren't in the best of moods from eighty floors above?"

"_Garland_! I'm serious this time, okay?" protested the Egyptian scamp. "Tell you what, we just head over to the Kinomiya dojo, see if anything's up, okay? We don't even have to show ourselves if nothing's happening."

Garland sighed. Stupid, idiotic Mystel. "Fine."

Unable to suppress a cry of glee, Mystel flew out the window, forgetting that his teammate wasn't quite so capable of flying down fifty-eight stories and landing perfectly unharmed. Shaking his head, Garland made his way towards the lift.

The moment he stepped out of the building, he was bulldozed over by a very worried and very impatient ball of blonde hair and mask and a very high speed, from a fairly high place.

"You took so _long_!"

"You should save that move for the stadium - preferably not on your teammates, and perhaps most of all, not on your wonderful team captain who has so kindly agreed to come with you, even though you have a rather questionable track record." Garland mumbled into the dirt, deciding not to answer his teammate's complaint.

"Sorry. Hurry up Garland, Ming Ming and Moses must be nearly there by now! Hurryhurryhurryhurry!" Mystel had jumped off the older blader was bouncing and hopping from tree branch to building roof and back.

Without bothering with a response, Garland picked himself up and started running towards the housing district, knowing full well that that was the only was that Mystel would be satisfied. It was with a little dismay though, that he noted that Mystel was faster than him and often paused to wait for him. So much for elite sportsman, if it was all he could do to try to catch up with his younger teammate.

"So, what were you doing when you saw Moses and Ming Ming and decided to pop down to visit me?" Garland asked as he was running.

Mystel could feel the unasked question that Garland had posed. _Did you see me stagger out of Brooklyn's training room?_ "Hanging around, I guess. Came down and saw you against the wall." he lied glibly. "What were you doing?"

"Training." Garland replied tersely, unwilling to admit that he had been horrified by Brooklyn. "Hiro was tough. I'll take your hanging around comment literally though."

A chortle emerged from Mystel's lips. Garland was surprised that he wasn't the least bit breathless. Maybe he'd taken too much sugar.

Nearing the Kinomiya dojo, the two could hear the sounds of a beybattle, as well as Moses and Ming Ming's voices, taunting the G Revolution team, albeit not wholeheartedly. They looked at each other, Mystel's half-fearful-what-do-we-do and half-I-told-you-so, Garland's alarmed. Mystel leaped onto the roof of the wall, bending back down to extend a helping hand to Garland.

The minute they were over, Garland sprinted towards the commotion. "Moses!" he yelled desperately. "Pack it in! It isn't worth it!"

Moses was too caught up to even hear. Embroiled in internal turmoil, all he could think of was to do the simplest thing - follow his orders. Tears streamed down his face. This was not how an honourable blader battled!

What Tyson did next though, earned Mystel's respect. Somehow, in those short, tense few moments, Tyson had been able to gain an understanding about the older blader. He opened his arms wide, seemingly inviting Moses to hit him with all he had. Eyes widened all around. And then - Moses stopped. Stopped right in front of Tyson. The blade returned to his hands.

Moses broke down, punching the ground with all his might. Garland hurried over to him, assuring him that it was fine. Mystel, remained where he was seated on the roof of the wall, hanging back. He wasn't good at emotional comfort. At the most maybe a silent rock to pour your heart out to, but not someone who could give advice freely and be sure of his convictions. Garland was the kind of person you turned to for this kind of thing. Or Moses, if you had a friend or relative in trouble. Not Mystel. He was downright uncomfortable when emotions were thick. And his discomfort was not something he wanted to show in front of too many people.

The moment it seemed like all the emotional stuff had been said, he stood up and rejoined the rest of the BEGA League, careful to make sure that his mask was firmly in place.

--

A/N: Hope the ending wasn't too abrupt. I just noticed that you can probably take this as a tiny little bit of Mystel/Garland. :P Oh well. Hahas. I don't really know what I wanted to do with this piece. Maybe just to explore that blank area in the episode. :D


End file.
